Generally, conventional 3D programming systems require a final render or build of the configuration files prior to presenting 3D displays. These 3D displays may allow for user interaction, however, any changes or adjustments to the 3D displays require a re-render, rebuild, or overall release of a new version of the 3D displays to incorporate the changes or adjustments. These traditional programming methods are inefficient and cumbersome for producing 3D and visual item-configurable systems. Therefore, there exists a long-felt but unresolved need for systems and methods that allow for “on the fly” configuration and dynamic adjustments to 3D displays, without the need to manually re-code and rebuild the files supporting the 3D displays.